


it was me.

by tourmalinex



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genocide, No Mercy Route, One Shot, downer ending, light angst??, what did i just do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tourmalinex/pseuds/tourmalinex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How are we so sure that none of this has happened before?</p>
            </blockquote>





	it was me.

_Where am I?_

Darkness had surrounded Frisk. Even as they held their hands in front of their face, they couldn't see a thing. And yet, pain seared through their body. Their heart was racing, blood pounding through their veins. It was as if Frisk's body had a will of its own, moving without permission. What were they doing? Frisk couldn't remember where they were last. The only recollection Frisk had seeing was a small, yellow flower.

**LET ME IN.**

Their body was burning up. Frisk tried to scream, to yell, to cry out for help. For a moment, there was a flash of bright blue. All Frisk could do was look around frantically, but the darkness persisted. Again the light flashed. Their breathing grew more uneven, nearly to the point where Frisk was wondering if they were even breathing at all. A flash of yellow. Blue. Yellow. Blue. White—and then a sting.

**_that's your fault, isn't it?_ **

Frisk called out.

_Is someone there? ___

But nobody came.

**_you can't understand how this feels._ **

Another sting. This time, the weight of Frisk's body pulled them down.

_Please… it hurts…_

Another flash of white—however, it lasted much longer. Their legs wavered, trying to find the perfect balance. The first thing Frisk saw as they opened their eyes were yellow tiles. But before they could explore this new territory, another jolt rattled their body. They howled as they lost control of their body's movements once more.

_CLANG!_

A kitchen knife hit the floor. Why were they holding it? Once Frisk fully recovered, they brought their hands to their face. The palms were purple from scrapes and bruises. _How… did I get these?_

**_You… really hate me that much?_ **

_N-No..._

**_SOMEONE NEEDS TO KEEP YOU ON THE STRAIGHT AND NARROW._ **

_I didn't mean to..._

**_In the name of everybody's hopes and dreams, I WILL DEFEAT YOU._ **

**_Come any closer, and I'll be forced to show you my true form._ **

_There's so much dust..._

**_What kind of monster are you?_ **

_I'm human… aren't I?_

Overwhelmed by the voices, Frisk clutched their head between their hands, begging for it all to end. The room was spinning and everything was getting further and further away.

“W-What am I doing,” they muttered with a shaken voice.

**_“… can you feel the weight of your actions? can you feel your sins crawling up your back?”_ **

Frisk looked up to find the owner of the voice. It was a skeleton not much taller than Frisk, with a blue eye that matched their jacket and the aura surrounding them. The skeleton held out their forefinger and shook it from side to side. “ ** _crying over it now isn't going to save you, dirty brother killer._** ” The aura around the skeleton swirled around, growing larger.

_Brother killer…?_

“ ** _even if you decide to spare me, i need to do this._** ” he asked.

“Spare…?” Were they fighting this entire time? That would explain a lot, but not everything. Frisk didn't even know who their opponent was. But there was something about them that was familiar. The entire scenario of being in that particular yellow hall, and meeting them…

_… that flower and that other child._

Yes, yes it came flooding back. Frisk was here before, and yet was here for the first time. They had fallen down so far and they met a talking flower. Yes, that hatred filled thing that believed that in this world, it was to kill or be killed. Alongside the flower was another child, filled with contempt for humanity. And now, Frisk was here, barely clinging onto life, in the middle of fight with seemingly a stranger.

“ ** _thanks for dropping the knife. it'll make this much easier._** ”

The skeleton waved their hand around, conjuring a blue light in their hand, aiming at Frisk. Despite raising their hand slowly in protest, the skeleton fired. The energy from the attack was too much to bear, and like a wave, Frisk came crashing down. The room was gradually getting darker, but Frisk could see the skeleton walking over to them. In that instance, they remembered the skeleton—his name was Sans. They had been so close to each other in the past, but now it was all gone.

Sans knelt down next to Frisk, his eyes returning to normal. From what Frisk could tell, Sans was conflicted. His eyes shifted everywhere, but never their eyes never made contact.

“ ** _y-you… really are something,” he said between breaths. “ ** _and that's not a compliment._**_** ”

Tears formed in Frisk's eyes. It shouldn't end this way, but maybe it was for the best to protect everyone—at least, whoever was left. With all the strength they could muster up, Frisk mouth moved. The words couldn't come out as fast as they hoped. But Frisk needed to talk, no matter what.

“...gr...by.”

“ ** _talking won't do you any good, y'know._** ”

_I need to keep trying._

“G-Gri… Grillby's… burger...”

Sans looked on, remaining silent.

“Y-You gave me your burger… and let me use your t-tele… scope…”

With those words, Sans reached out his hand to touch Frisk's forehead, but for a moment, withdrew.

“… knock-knock.”

“…”

“Wh… Who's there? D-Dishes...”

Sans' eyes widened as a few tears trickled down his face. “ ** _… are you trying to make me feel bad? i remember the fun we had the first time. why couldn't you keep it that way? this is the four hundred and eighth time…_** ”

“I-I'm sorry… for everything. I let him win…”

Sans smoothed his hands over Frisk's head and sighed. “ ** _… you're going to reset again, aren't you? you can't fix this. there's nothing—_** ”

“… kill me!” Frisk cried, grabbing onto Sans' shirt. “E-Every time I come back! Save everyone.” Their grip weakened and Frisk could barely see anything at this point. It was all a dense fog. “Promise?”

Frisk felt their hand drop beside them. Once again, they couldn't move their body. It was getting colder and colder, and the only thing Frisk could do was let the darkness surround them. As all their senses began to fade, one by one, Frisk swore they heard something.

“ ** _... promise._** ”

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Cult Logic by Miike Snow when I was walking home from class, and I kept thinking of how Frisk could come to the realization that Chara is controlling them.
> 
> Thanks for reading this trash. It's been a long, long time since I wrote anything creative just because I wanted to, so this obviously isn't the best. Perhaps with more practice, I can get better. There's a lot of Undertale fic ideas I have, so we'll see how it goes.


End file.
